


(You Are) What My Soul Returns To

by lucidscreamer



Series: 100 Yu-Gi-Oh Prompts [21]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Agnostic Character, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Background Relationships, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fictional Religion & Theology, Gen, M/M, Prose Poem, Religion, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 22:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: Yami, who has only ever been "religious" when obligations required it, finds the all-encompassing religion of the Charm -- woven into every action -- overwhelming. But performing the correct rituals makes Yugi happy, and making Yugi happy is a religion Yami finds he'll happily embrace.





	(You Are) What My Soul Returns To

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the creation of Kazuki Takahashi. No ownership of the canon characters, settings, or events is claimed and none should be implied.
> 
> The merfolk culture in this series is the creation and sole property of Lucidscreamer.
> 
> Prompt: #68 Faith
> 
> NOTE: Just a reminder that some of these are out of chronological order (as is this one). This takes place sometime before "Letters" and "Exiles".

Yami, who has only ever been "religious" when obligations required it, finds the all-encompassing religion of the Charm -- woven into every action -- overwhelming. There's a rite for everything: waking, sleeping, leaving, returning... birth, death, and everything between. Their gods are everywhere: great gods of the sea, small gods of the grotto, spirits of wave and wind, starless depths and starry skies, green earth and ocean floor.

In time, perhaps he'll come to believe as they. (Perhaps he won't.) But performing the correct rituals makes Yugi happy, and _making Yugi happy _is a religion Yami finds he'll happily embrace.

o0o

Yami confuses the many Names, forgets to bow to the shrines when entering a home, mumbles the chants whose words he has yet to memorize. On one memorable occasion, he -- underestimating the length of his new fins -- tumbled into one the family shrines, toppling stone icons and offerings like dominoes. Yet Yugi loves him. Yugi is patient and kind, ever gentle in all his many corrections. If Yami believed in any divine power, he knows that Yugi would be Its gift to him, a blessing undeserved but fervently welcomed.


End file.
